warriors book 1: The New Era
by writer s.k
Summary: "The flame and tiger will rise but when they collide ashes shall be in the air" He's just a normal kit that's socially weird. Or that's what they think, he has a great path ahead of him. Flame the name of glory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

"Mom when will brother get his name and open his eyes?" His brother Tigerkit whined. He groaned it had been 6 sunrises since the kitting and he already knew about everyone in the clan, especially Clawstar, leader of Thunderclan. It was time to open his eyes but he knew the time wasn't right.

"Hello kits" it was his father Oakclaw. "Go see if Mapleclaw will tell you a story" Mapleclaw was their father's mother and she adored him.

"What about you?" He asked the kit but the kit shaked his head.

"Ok" his father and his mother, Flowertail both said. He listened them talking about the other clans when Oakclaw brought up the topic that the kit hated dreadfully.

"What is his name?" That question haunted him in his dreams and now he would stop it.

"My name is Flamekit" he squeaked opening his large red eyes.

"Flamekit it is" they both said.

"Flamekit wanna play moss-ball?" his siblings and the newest apprentice, Leafpaw asked.

"Sure and no need to teach me I know how" he said proudly as the others stared dumfounded. _**My life is awesome**_ he thought happily. And continued on playing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ilovewarriorcats- Thanks It'll be clearer just wait and see**

Chapter 2

It had ben two moon since he had first opened his eyes and it was his first time eating solid food.

"Ready for your first bite?" Raincloud the latest queen asked. He just shrugged and went to go eat with Silverpetal's kits Bramblekit and Bumblekit.

"Looks like Desertkit needs to find some food" they sneered and continued on laughing. "If you need some food, go eat with the dust, they'll like a loner like you."

"Stop!" Leafkit shouted at her brothers. "Leave him alone you big jerks!" she said.

"C-can I eat with you?" he asked stammering.

"Sure" she said, smiling.

"So… why did you help back there?" he asked.

"You needed help, all my brothers do all day is just bullying" she said clearly looking disappointed.

"Yeah" he replied embarrassed, he admired Leafkit a lot. She was pretty and had helped him and stopped her brothers from bullying him. Soon he was crying without even knowing it.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"It's just that I'm always alone and I feel empty inside. But when I'm with you I feel hope, I like you Leafkit a lot." He said waiting for an answer.

"I do too" she said happily.

"Let's stick together from now on" he said smiling as he dug into the shrew. She smiled back as they headed to their nests and slept.

 **I'll Update as soon as tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Hey Lonerkit, you got a life?" Leafkit and Flamekit sighed as the other kits sneered and laughed in the nursery.**

" **Wanna go get something to to eat?" Leafkit said as Flamekit's stomach growled as he replied with a "yes." The two kits took a shrew and began to eat the shrew under the highrock. As they ate Flamekit had noticed that Clawstar had walked toward them with a mouse in his jaws. The two kits noticed how the leader glanced shifted to the nursery, where his mate Hollypelt lay idle with a swollen belly of kits.**

" **So, how's the nursery kits?" Clwstar asked them.**

" **Ok i guess" they said in unison. Changing the subject, the leader of Thunderclan asked "want to know the story of Tigerstar and the dark forest?"**

" **Yes!" the two kits excitedly said at once.**

 **Clawstar began his story "this story happens long ago, up till the ages of Firestar, Firestar was an amazing leader and saved the clans many times. You see, a while back when Firestar was Fireheart Tigerclaw was exiled from Thunderclan and was welcomed into Shadowclan and became Tigerstar, but he wanted to take over the clans."**

 **As he and Leafkit listened, Flamekit soon began to imagine his brother Tigerkit doing the same thing. and as his glance shifted a bit to Leafkit and he noticed that they had been thinking the same thing**

" **So he became allies with a group called Bloodclan. But their monster of a leader Scourage wasted all of his 9 lives, Firestar soon had defeated Bloodclan and peace had come to our land. But there was still-" Clawstar had been interrupted by what seemed like endless screaming and wailing from the heart of the nursery. And as if he was lightning, Clawstar bolted into the nursery with the two kits at his heels.**


End file.
